Rum
by writtenndust
Summary: Why exactly, Regina doesn't 'do' rum.


I can't believe I never posted this little nugget. It was a little stream of consciousness thing that was borne from Regina's comment - 'I don't do Rum' - when they were in Neverland. I decided to expand on it, because I thought it was funny and curious and far too specific to not have a background. So whilst we're all pretty convinced there was definitely some carriage rocking going on in Regina and Hook's backstory, there's this little moment in the present, too.

* * *

"They don't know, do they?" Hook sauntered out of the dense brush, circling her in the dim moonlight. She sat with her back up against a large tree. The campfire was behind her and she could hear the sound of Snow and her Charming family, chattering along with the crackling flames. She was a safe distance away, not that she honestly believed they'd have her back whole-heartedly, were something to accost her in the darkness.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She fidgeted, pulling her knees together in front of her and resting her head against the bark of the tree, closing her eyes to avoid meeting the mirth in his.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, love." He smirked and she could hear it in his voice. "You certainly didn't have any issues with it the first time."

"Go bother Emma." Regina snarled, dropping her knees to cross her legs before her; doing everything she could think of to avoid looking too defensive.

Hook could see right through it.

"Why bother the swan," He sat down across from her, back against the opposite tree with the toes of his boots just touching hers. "when you're right here."

Regina glared at him.

"Come on, love." He grinned. "Have a drink." He held the bottle out to her and Regina's scowl only intensified. She quickly stood up, scuffing up the dirt as she leapt to her feet and headed straight for the tree line.

"You're doing this on purpose." Regina huffed, looking over her shoulder to see that the pirate had followed so closely on her heels she could feel his breath against the back of her neck, even against the balmy night air.

"Does it make you uncomfortable, love?" He breathed the words into her ear and Regina shuddered, crossing her arms and turning away from him.

"No."

"You're lying, darling."

"Go away, Pirate!" She seethed, spinning around and pushing against his chest. He just chuckled, standing his ground against her pathetic attempt to use physical force against him. He knew that if she wanted to she could blast him away from her with magic and to her, the worst thing was that he knew she wouldn't do it.

"Come now, Your Majesty," He reached out, gently tapping the cap of the rum bottle against her hand. Regina reefed her arm away.

"Stop it." She turned away again, this time not moving from her spot. They'd wandered into the bushes; not far from camp but completely hidden from the prying eyes of their nosy companions that would no doubt come looking for them at any moment.

"Is it because you can't hold your rum, my Queen."

Regina's jaw clenched and she tipped her head away from the full lips, whispering against her ear.

"Is it because last time you had a swig of my rum, it wasn't the sea that rocked my ship." He could hear Regina's breath catch and he knew he had her. His eyes danced in the moonlight as they dipped down over her shoulder, watching the swell of her breasts as her heart rate sped up and her breath quickened.

"Is it because last time, when this bottle touched those gorgeous lips, you couldn't keep your hands off me."

Regina spun around violently, grabbing for the bottle, shoving him away with one hand as she pulled the cork with her teeth and spat it at his feet. "You think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Quite." He smirked; eyeing her and then the bottle.

"Well you're not." She boomed. "It's been a long time since that night, I've grown and I've changed and trust me, not everything is about you." She practically growled before lifting the bottle to her lips and taking a long, full swig.

Killian's eyes sparkled with delight as he watched her swallow, the long line of her neck exposed to him as she tipped her head back to prove her point. He seized the opportunity; grabbing for her waist he pulled her against him and lathered her chest and throat with hot, wet kisses. Regina faltered, stunned, but as the warmth of the alcohol burned down her throat and down into her belly, she couldn't bring herself to care. His feverish kisses continued all the way down to the valley between her breasts, setting a fire to her skin to match the one burning inside her.

Killian grabbed her by the thighs, lifting her up and pressing her back to a tree with a strength that took her breath for a moment.

"Told you," He smirked against her mouth and Regina, with a devilish glint in her eye, bit down hard on his lip.

"Shut up, pirate."

Fin.


End file.
